1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display controller and a liquid crystal display control method each of which controls a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the liquid crystal display device, the polarity of the voltage to be applied to a liquid crystal is periodically inverted to prevent deterioration in characteristics (polarity inversion driving). In the polarity inversion driving, signal line inversion driving is performed in which the polarity of a signal is inverted for a signal line (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. HEI 3-51887).